The love of family will change you forever
by AJ Cooper
Summary: It follows the movie and I don't own the book, it belongs to Ransom Riggs (The books, I've never even read, SO NO SPOILERS!) and also the movie does not belong to me, it belongs to Tim Burton (Which was awesome by the way).


Miss Peregrine woke up with a pain in her chest. (Bloody hell, I never have any pain. Must be something though. I'll ask Jacob once he wakes up). She got up and went over to her closet and pulled out one of her newer blue dresses Horace had made her for Christmas and she put it on. After all, blue was her favorite color and despised any other color she didn't seem fit to wear. She loved her children deeply and would do anything to make them happy as expected. That was one of the many things why the children were so happy to be living in her time loop. A sharp pang of pain shot through her chest as she was finished getting ready for the day and she wheezed in pain. She was in her bathroom in a moment and quickly rummaged through her medicine cabinet for some antibiotics that Jacob had given her the day she was rescued by him. She took the pills and sighed, before looking in the mirror and her breath caught. She looked terrible. She had bags under her eyes and her pupils were the size of pins and she also looked deathly pale.  
She walked out of her bedroom and saw Jacob heading down the stairs. She made herself known, causing Jacob to turn and look at her concern when he saw her face. "Miss Peregrine. Are you alright?" Miss Peregrine shook her head once and Jacob was in front of her in an instant. She lost her balance and Jacob caught her in his arms and helped her to her room. Once they were in her room, Jacob pulled out his phone and called his Grandfather. "Hey Grandad?...Yeah, its me...Something's wrong with Miss Peregrine...I don't know. She has bags under her eyes and her pupils are the size of pins and also her skin is deathly pale...No, no one else knows besides me and now you... Great. We'll see you then...She won't like it, Grandad. Especially since she has to keep this from everyone else...Alright, love you too". Jacob hanged up and got Miss Peregrine on her feet. "What are you doing Jacob?" Jacob looked at the old bird and sighed before saying, "We're gonna have to take you to the hospital. Grandad thinks its something serious. Especially since you've never been sick before". Miss Peregrine nodded and went down the stairs with Jacob helping her.  
Once they gotten downstairs, Jacob set Miss Peregrine down in the Dining room in her usual seating arragement and then went back upstairs. A few minutes later, he came back down with Emma, causing Miss Peregrine to quirk an eyebrow in confusion. He looked down and sighed, before looking back up to Miss Peregrine and Emma before he spoke, "Something's wrong with Miss Peregrine, as you can clearly see that Emma". Emma nodded, then looked at her Guardian in deep concern. "I just called Grandad. He said we're going to have to take Miss Peregrine to the hospital if its serious. Now think Emma, has she ever been like this? Ever?" Emma shook her head and said no. Jacob's phone rang and he answered. "Hey Grandad...Yeah, she's here...I was just about to explain to her on what she needs to do...Will do...And Grandad?...It can't be that serious, can it?...Alright, I'll tell her. See you in a few minutes". He hanged up and put his phone in his back pocket. He then turned to Emma and said, "Emma, you going to have to stay here and keep the others preoccupied. We can't have them worried over Miss Peregrine if it is this serious. Do you understand?" Emma nodded and asked,"You'll give me a call once you get anything won't you?" Jacob nodded and heard someone knock on the front door and went to go see who it was. Meanwhile, Emma helped Miss Peregrine up when Abraham walked in. "Are you ready to go, Miss Peregrine?" Miss Peregrine looked at the stairs and saw that the other children were watching in concern and utter confusion. Miss Peregrine tried to smile, but her eyes kept her from doing so.  
Emma took a step towards the stairs and explained what was going on, minus the serious parts. Jacob was right, the other kids would be worried sick about their favorite Guardian. If they found out, the heartbreak would cause unmeasurable amount of tension from everyone and Miss Peregrine wouldn't want that. After she was done explaining, she helped Jacob escort Miss Peregrine to Abraham's car. But not before shedding a couple of tears over the fear of losing Miss Peregrine. Miss Peregrine noticed and before she got into the car, she put her hand on Emma's cheek and Emma leaned into it, before closing her eyes and tried really hard not to break down. Miss Peregrine wiped the tears off of Emma's cheek and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I'm sure its nothing Miss Willings. But, to be on the safe side, do what Jacob had explained to you". Emma nodded before backing away and wiped the evidence she was crying away, as she watched the old bird get into the car and Abraham driving off. She walked back inside and looked at the children that were now in the living room. She smiled at them and they somewhat smiled back. Emma knew whatever it was, it wasn't going to be very pretty...For anyone.

Miss Peregrine was admitted into the Florida Memorial Hospital at exactly 9:45 that morning. Her Doctor was Dr. Friaser: A funny, warm - hearted middle aged man who loved making his patients extremely happy. He was talking with her as well as Jacob and Aberaham when he brought it up. "We're going to have to do a CT Scan". Jacob and Aberaham looked at eacher quickly before looking back at the Doctor. "Why?" Jacob asked, with a slight quiver of his voice. The Doctor sighed before he looked at Jacob and answered, "Its just standard procedure, Jacob". Jacob nodded, before Aberaham motioned the Doctor to follow him out of the room.  
As the Doctor and Aberaham were talking, Jacob went over to Miss Peregrine and sat down, before taking her hand and squeezing it. Miss Peregrine saw the tears threating to spill out of Jacob's eyes and she immediatly understood. (Poor laddie. Whatever the CT Scan is, it can't be good news, for either one of us). Aberaham came back in and sat on the other side of the old bird.  
A few minutes later, a team of nurses came into the room and took Miss Peregrine away for the CAT Scan. Jacob took out his phone and dialed Emma's number. Since the kids were now living in the twenty first century, Jacob thought it was a bare nessity for everyone, including Miss Peregrine, to have phones. Emma picked up on the first ring. "She's going through a CT Scan now...Its a scan for her organs...Don't know, we're just going to have to wait until we get the results back...I know you're worried sick about her Emma. Me and Granpa are too. Just relax, we'll call once we get the results...Okay, see you soon". Jacob sighed tiredly and looked at his Grandfather and saw the same expression. This wouldn't be good. No matter what it was. They could just sense it.

Emma looked at the time on the clock in the Dining Room. All the children were sitting down, eating lunch. They weren't eating very much and Emma could instantly tell why. It's been exactly three hours and fifteen minutes when Jacob called her about the CT Scan. She could already tell, the news wasn't going to be very good. She knew she shouldn't be worrying this much about the old bird, seeing as she can take care of herself. But, Miss Peregrine was like a mother towards all of them, therefore they all had the right to be worried. But, no matter what, she promised Miss Peregrine she wouldn't tell a thing to the others.  
Her mind started drifting off to the first time Miss Peregrine held her as she cried over the loss of Victor. They've been best friends, everyone knew that, not to mention Browyn and the other Ymbranes. To have that certain connection that was sane enough to be your friend, taken from you, you almost wanted to be in Hell because of it. Miss Peregrine had been her shoulder to cry on for as long as she could remember. Hell, she's been there for everyone.  
All of a sudden, her phone rang and she answered it. She got up and walked into the living room where the children wouldn't hear her. It was Jacob's Grandfather and she listened and asked questions in all of the right places. After she hung up, she dropped to floor and sobbed, uncontrollably. She no longer cared about the children listening, or running in to find out why she crying. She didn't care that Fiona tried to cheer her up by growing her favorite flower, that Miss Peregrine always seemed to find in order to make her smile. She wouldn't talk to anyone, especially Olive and Horace. The children didn't know what to do, so they left Emma alone.

Jacob walked out of the room and slid down on the wall of the opposite side and cried. He remembered that he had lost Miss Peregrine once and now he was going to loose her again. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He remembered the conversation all three of them had with Dr. Fraiser.

FLASHBACK

It was a couple of hours since Miss Peregrine was back from doing the CT Scans, that were needed. Dr. Fraiser then came in with a look of extreme regret and sadness, as he walked over to the lightened screen that was located on the oppposite side of Miss Peregrine's bed and put up the CT Scans. He then motioned Jacob and his Grandfather over to take a look at them. "We looked at the CT Scans we did of Miss Peregrine's heart and lungs. Unfortunatly, the heart and her right lung has been severely damaged. Since she is a Ymbrane, we won't be able to find a heart and a new lung that would suit her body's needs as the body would reject the ordinary organs". Jacob let the tears he had been keeping in, fall. Dr. Fraiser took notice and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry Jacob. I wish it with all my heart Miss Peregrine not have such little time left on her hands". Jacob walked quickly to Miss Peregrine and hugged her tight, fearing she was going right at the moment. Miss Peregrine returned the hug and silently cried.

-  
Jacob was still crying when his Grandfather came out and sat beside him. Jacob looked at him and a look of shock washed over his face as he saw his once cheerful granfather, was now crying. "I know I lost her once Jake. It just, I kept telling her to find something else to keep her mind off of things. But, she's a stubborn old bird. I'll give her that myself". Jacob recalled all the times he saw Miss Peregrine smoke with her pipe. He always wondered how she wasn't in the worst health imaginable. (Well, too late to ask her now. Crap, I forgot to call Emma!). Jacob made a move to get his phone when he saw his grandfather put his hand up to stop him in his tracks. "I already called her. She was devastated". With that, he started to tear up again.  
Jacob took that as a sign that he wanted to be alone. So he went back inside the bedroom and sat beside Miss Peregrine. Miss Peregrine looked at him waiting, causing him to tear up again. She sighed and said, "Jacob, not all Ymbranes are Immortals as Barron had thought. Unfortunatly, I'm one of them". Jacob started to cry again and Miss Peregrine took his hand and gently squeezed it. "I don't want to loose you again Miss Peregrine! You're like a mother to me, a mother I never had!" Jacob choked on those words and Miss Peregrine looked away. She knew he was right. Besides Aberaham, she was the only one who ever really understood Jacob's social and mental pain. No one else ever understood him, not even his own parents.  
With that in her mind, she quickly looked back at Jacob and sat up, wincing at the pain as she did so. "Listen to me Jacob. In Ymbrane tradition, if an Ymbrane dies, the child who she trusts will be her successer. There is a very complex operation of doing so. Therefore, she must have her succussor join hands with the Ymbrane council. Its the only way it could truly work". Jacob stopped crying and looked at her confused. "What do you mean by 'Ymbrane Tradition'?" Miss Peregrine looked at Jacob with silent intention and Jacob immedaitly understood and stood up while shaking his head. "No. No way Miss Peregrine. I can't do that!" Miss Peregrine looked at him calmly before she spoke, "Jacob, it's the only way. You have to. You have to be my successor". Jacob shook his head and asked, "Why not Emma? You seem to love Emma enough". Miss Peregrine slowly shook her head, before noticing that Aberaham had come back and was listening. She turned her attention back to Jacob and calmly answered his question, "Emma maybe older than thirteen when I found her eighty nine years ago Jacob. But, when she exits out of the time loop, she'll remain thirteen. You are sixteen. Not only that, but you vanquished our deadliest foe and managed to destroy his life's work. That is why I am choosing you. Whether you like it or not, you will have to be my successor". Jacob cried for he felt like the hundrenth time that day and hugged Miss Peregrine again.  
Jacob recovered and got up to look at her and said, "Fine, I'll do it. But, how do I know I won't screw it up? I haven't been a time loop for eighty nine years, Miss P. I could destroy it, right after I create it". He stopped arubtly when Miss Peregrine had held up her hand to get Jacob to stop talking. "I know what its like to mess up on your first try. I might be the strongest, but I was exactly the brightest, at the time Jacob. Even Ms. Advocett made mistakes. But its impairative that you learn from thise mistakes so that you don't make it again. How else do you think I managed eleven children for the past eighty nine years? Six of those years, I had you as part of my household". Jacob remembered as Miss Peregrine leaned over to get a glass of water and started sipping it, with her pinkie out. That made not only Jacob laugh, but also his Grandfather. Miss Peregrine scowled at Jacob and her old charge, before realizing what they were laughing at and started laughing too. Soon, the hospital room was filled with laughter, as Miss Peregrine stopped laughing and sighed happily, not having laughed for nearly two centuries. She knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Jacob would make a terrific Ymbrane. Even if, he was the first Male Ymbrane. She only hoped, that her other charges understood why it had to be Jacob. Her mind started to drift to Emma and her smile fell. (Oh, Emma. My poor, sweet Emma. Please I'm begging to the birds, let her understand.) Jacob noticed and squeezed the old bird's hand for the third time that day. He knew she was thinking about Emma, and he was exactly thrilled to tell Emma as well. But, he thought it was impairative that she knew, before the children would be asking him questions about their Headmistress and why she hasn't returned.

Emma was in the middle of movie night when she got the call. It was from Ms. Advocett herself. Bewildered, Emma took the call outside in the garden as she answered and heard the voice of her Ymbrane's mentor. "Ms. Advocett? Why are you calling?...We're fine. We're actually in the middle of Movie night...What?! What tradition?...She named Jacob as her successor? What does that even mean?!...I can't do that to them...They'll be heartbroken. I already had several, several close encounters with the younger ones...*sigh* I understand Ms. Advocett...Is it alright if I tell the older children?...Thank you...And Ms. Advocett?...We'll never see her again, will we?...Just tell her when you see her, that she was the greatest mother a Perculiar can ever ask for...For all of us". When she was done, she covered her mouth and started to weep silently, as she was trying to hold it together.  
She couldn't believe that in a span of twenty four hours, she heard that Miss Peregrine, her favorite Ymbrane, that was like a mother to everyone here in her time loop, was dying, because she became a frequent smoker. Which, actually really didn't surprise her that much. She did see that Miss Peregrine tried desperatly to not become a Tobacco Addict. She never knew, that over a century, what smoking can do to the strongest Ymbrane she's ever known. She then realized something else. Maybe, not all Ymbranes were immortal as any of them, much less Barron had thought.  
That made her that much determined to see her true mother before she passed. She ordered the older kids to stay up and go into the Dining Room. She made sure that the younger kids were tucked in, then headed downstairs and into the Dining Room, where the older kids were. Before she went in, she made sure she wasn't going to have a mental breakdown by taking a few deep breaths to also calm her nerves. She opened her eyes and went inside and faced the others with a determined face.  
Horace and Millard were the ones who said it first, "We know this has something to do with Miss Peregrine. We want to find out what happened to her". Olive walked over to Emma and continued, "We also want to know why you were sobbing in the living room on the floor uncontrollably this morning". Enoch walked over and turned Emma around to face him. For the first time in eighty nine years, Emma had seen that Enoch O' Conner, that usually butted heads with the old bird, which was secretly everyone's OTP, was too close to tears. This caused her to loose her emotionless face and she covered her mouth with her hand to quiet the upcoming waterworks, so that the children upstairs, wouldn't hear her. "Please, Emma. We have to know what's wrong with Miss Peregrine. We all owe her our lives, because she sacrifised her own life to save ours six years ago". Emma nodded in agreement, then, took a breath and told everyone to take a seat.  
Once everyone was seated, Emma had told them the first thing that happened that morning, in Jacob's point of view. "That was the reason why Jacob asked me to come downstairs. He was worried, as well as Abe, when he saw Miss Peregrine paler than usual". She watched the others nod, before Olive got the courage to ask, "Is Miss Peregrine sick, Emma?" Emma shook her head and said no. Enoch asked next, "Then why is she at the hospital?" Emma teared up again, and with her voice shaking, she replied, "Because her right lung and her heart are both severly damaged. Abe thought it might be because of all the years she was smoking her pipe". The others had dropped their mouths and were flabberghasted at the news, as they looked at one another. They never knew that Miss Peregrine, the mother they all knew and loved, was dying from smoking years from her pipe. They now knew the reason why Aberaham had left. Sure it was to start his own family, but, it was also because he didn't want to see his best friend die in front of him. It would be truamatizing for their old brother.  
Horace cleared his throat, before looking away and sniffed, then looked back at Emma with the deepest sorrow Emma had ever seen on the Fashion freak. She knew, that Miss Peregrine was the only mother figure Horace had. It would be tough to accept what she would have to explain next. "She doesn't have that much time left. She just named Jacob her successor. The entire Ymbrane council is coming over there tomorrow morning to perform a very sosphicated operation. Its apprently an Ymbrane tradition". Horace rose angerily, as the others were looking each other wide eyed as they digested the news. When Horace was about to say something angerily, Browyn, who had been silent throughout the conversation, had cleared her throat and everyone looked at her, "Can we at least see her? Can the others see her too? Before we loose her for good?" Emma hadn't thought about that. True, she wanted to see the old bird herself, but, she had the others to consider as well. She sighed and opened her arms to show she was lost with that one, and the others understood.  
Olive looked at Emma and said, "You need to call the hospital, now Emma. We all want to see her, before she passes, then by damn, we are going to bloody see her". The older gang looked at Olive, shocked. Miss Peregrine despised any kind of profanity in her house. So hearing it from so long of it being absent, sent a shockwave of flabberghast throughout the room. Emma nodded in understanding, then took out her phone and called Jacob. He picked it up on the first ring, and they both started making plans for the rest of the household to see their Headmistress before the meeting. Emma knew that, at some point, Miss Peregrine was going to look at her through Jacob's eyes. With that in mind, not only Emma, but, the others went to bed, with smiles on their faces. They were so happy seeing their Ymbrane one last time, unbeknownst to them, the younger children heard every word and they were all gathered in Claire's bedroom to work on the perfect gift for their mother. They too were excited on seeing Miss Peregrine and couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The next morning, Miss Peregrine took a shower and and gotten dressed. The night before, Jacob told her about the plans he had made with Emma.

FLASHBACK

She nodded in agreement, when Jacob said that the other kids had wanted to see her before the meeting took place. She then said, "It was very nice of you to do that Jacob. I know how much the others mean to you". Jacob nodded, before taking a shakey breath. "I know this is the most incovient time to be doing this Jacob, I know, and I am so, so sorry you have to watch me die. It's not easy, believe me, I should know. I've seen one of my own sisters I knew since before our Academy Days, get hit by a truck in her bird form and die instantly. Barron knew, and sent his condolances and treated us with a three month peace as a response of our sister's death. So yes, Barron wasn't a heartless monster. During those six years, I've seen him feeding me and the others well, bathe us, letting us do our business outside with a net across the sky, to make sure we didn't escape. He made sure we had comfortable cages to sleep in every night, made sure we got plenty of rest, before his next series of experiments, he even went so far as give is fresh water every single day, every day. Am I upset that you killed Barron? Maybe. But, nothing, absolutely nothing, would change the fact the he has killed so many over the span of a century. He knew it, and I think that was the reason why he let you kill him. He knew that his time was up when you arrived and had already decided his fate". Jacob nodded and looked at his grandfather, who was looking at Miss Peregrine and was listening to her explanation.

END OF FLASHBACK

She closed her eyes as she remembered, and saw all the things she said to Jacob. Barron wasn't just making sure they were all taken care of with the upmost respect, she knew that because Barron was Ms. Advocett's child, and Barron made sure that she and the other Ymbranes,were made sure they were loved and well cared for. She then understood the reason why Barron and the other Wrights were tired of living in the time loops. They were scared, that one day, one of the Ymbranes would screw up and kill them all. She immediatly regretted the day she voted on casting out those children. She could've helped them, but, she also knew that if she did, she would've been executed to protect the other Ymbranes and their children, including her own.  
There was a sudden knock on the bathroom door and came the one voice that would become an Ymbrane that day say to her, "Miss P, the others are here". Miss Peregrine acknowledged her thanks to Jacob and straightned up. She knew that the younger ones had heard, she would've expected it, after all, she still had her trusty watch. She exited out of the bedroom, and saw that all of the children were looking thier very best, quite possibly one of the many gifts she had expected from Horace. Her eyes suddenly widened, as one of the children stood out from the others. Her breath caught, but winced from the regrettable pain in her chest, as she continued to walk towards her. She saw that Emma was starting to cry, and she didn't want any of her charges to cry, much less her blooming floating flower.  
She stopped right in front of her and knelt down on one knee. Emma's head dropped and she used her index finger to hook around her chin and lift her head to let her see those big green eyes that got her heart to melt each and every time. Emma looked at her, and Miss Peregrine kissed her cheek and Emma closed her eyes as she let the tears fall. She knew Emma loved her, and to be perfectly honest, she loved Emma too. She remembered that the flower she always "managed" to find for her Emma. Truth be told, she never managed to find Emma's favorite flower. Since Fiona was the only one in the family to grow plants, she was the one she counted on the most to grow Emma's favorite flower and make her smile. The old bird's knees always grew weak at the sight of her blooming floating flower's smile, that she vowed, for as long as she lived, she would continue making Emma happy in order to make her life complete, every single day.  
So, when she saw her crying, Miss Peregrine did something, that even she was surprised of doing. She pulled Emma in for heartbreaking hug, knowing she would no longer be there for her precious Emma, her precious Claire, for any of her kids. With the others in her mind, she motioned for everyone into a group hug, even both Jacob and his grandfather.  
Once they were seperated, mainly because of the pain in the bird's chest, Jacob started laughing again and said, "Geez, Miss Peregrine. You making me cry, right before they come". Miss Peregrine chuckled and looked at her children. The younger ones came up and gave her something. She looked down and saw that it was a picture. It was a picture of their time at Sea World. None of the children had never had such fun at a place like that. She immediatly began to tear up and gave the younger ones another hug. She looked at Enoch and smiled, before looking at everyone else, again. She knew now was the time to tell them. Knowing that she won't only give Jacob her ability, before she passes, but he will also have her memories. Some of Jacob's characteristics would also change. It was common side effect, so that the children wouldn't have to grief forever. So that, in a way, she was still with them. She drew in a shakey breath and wiped the tears that had already fallen. "Children, I know that in my heart, you will find a way to continue your lives without me. I know that, for a century, I have been stubborn. As you know there were two reasons as to why Abe had left. One of them was to start a family, yes, but also because of my stubborness, he didn't want to see me die, because he knew that not all Ymbranes were immortal. Unfortunately, I was one of those unlucky ones. I've chosen Jacob to be my sucessor, because you all know what he did, to save not only me, but, the other Ymbranes as well". She heard Millard sniff and she was shocked to see that Enoch was tearing up. she snapped her head at full attention, when she heard her precious little princess's voice was about to crack, and she closed her eyes, when she held back her tears as they were coming at full force once again. "Why you, Mistress? You've done nothing wrong!" Claire exclaimed and the others nodded in agreement.  
Aberaham walked over and knelt beside his oldest friend and said, "Claire. There is always death. You see it around you every day. Those who are immortal, don't appreciate the life that has given them. Ymbranes, are quite different. Yes, they are immortal, but like any human or sentinant being, they understand the physical and mental emotion of a being. They understand love, compassion, anger, sadness, jealousy and a bunch of other emotions. A lot of the emotions, are too tough for an Ymbrane to handle, so they, like Miss Peregrine, lock them away. But, we all knew, that Miss Peregrine was different. Barron saw that as well. He understood her pain, as we have, because she was always there us. Now, we have to also be strong for our oldest friend, they same way she was strong for us". With the last part of the statement, Aberaham patted Miss Peregrine's back in the way an old friend would. Miss Peregrine closed her eyes again, but this time, let the tears fall.  
When they heard a knock on the door, Miss Peregrine wiped her face with her hand and stood up and turned to see her old mentor; Ms. Advocett, herself. Ms. Advocett opened her arms, and in the next instant, Miss Peregrine stood engulfed at the warm embrace of her mentor. Ms. Advocett let go of her and said, "No matter what Alma, you will always be my first born. I may not have given birth to you, but you were my greatest student, and I am so proud at what you've become. You helped these children face their greatest fears, their greatest dangers in your time loop, and the Ymbrane Council will never forget you or your work you have done for the children that were under your care. You've become a mother that none of the other Ymbranes had ever hoped to beat, because you were always there for them. When Victor died, you were strong for Browyn, but you were still grieving in your own way, Alma. That's what I always loved about you. You've became my daughter, and because of that," Ms. Advocett stopped, and ducked her head so that Miss Peregrine wouldn't see her tears drop down from her eyes sockets. She looked back up and continued, her voice cracking as the loss of a daughter was too much to bear, "because of that, I respect your decision to make Jacob your sucessor. You understand that right after this, you will cease to be?" Miss Peregrine nodded, before giving the Ymbrane a hug. She never would've known that Ms. Advocett would be more than just her mentor to her, but a mother she never known she could have. It broke her heart, leaving her own family like this.  
She chuckled and then looked at Abraham and joked, "Guess I should've listened to you all those years ago, Abe". The said man, smiled as he was tearing up. He walked up to his oldest friend and gave her the hug that carried all the love, happiness, compassion and joy he had for the hundred year old Ymbrane. They looked at the door when they heard another knock, and saw that they're were other Ymbranes. The only difference was, that they all had the modern day outfits on. Both Ms. Advocett and Miss Peregrine knew without a shadow of a doubt, they were the Ymbrane Council. One of the Ymbrane Council - members looked at Miss Peregrine and Miss Peregrine stared back, before a full realization hit her at full speed. "Elizabeth". The Council member nodded and sniffed loudly as she was trying hard not to break down. Miss Peregrine knew what she needed to, so she went over and hugged the girl who was only twenty two as an Ymbrane. The girl smiled and returned the hug, she didn't shy away, when the old bird kissed the corner of her mouth. As a matter of fact, she smiled when Miss Peregrine let go, and the smile grew larger as she saw Miss Peregrine smile.  
The other Council members watched and smiled sadly at the encounter. Miss Peregrine looked at the children, as well as Jacob, as they looked at her confused and explained, "Elizabeth is actually not only the youngest Ymbrane alive, but, she's also my biggest fan". The said girl nodded sadly and said, " To be perfectly honest, I also had a crush on her. I always thought of her as my knight in shining armor. She's what kept me going". Miss Peregrine nodded, as did the other Ymbranes. Miss Advocett asked, "Are we ready?" Miss Peregrine looked at Jacob, who nodded, she had nodded as well. The much older Ymbrane nodded slowly, before she looked at the Ymbrane Council members, in sadness.  
They all surrounded Jacob and Miss Peregrine, as Miss Peregrine took Jacob's hands and turned them palms facing up. Then,she put her hands on Jacob's, palms facing other Ymbranes formed a circle and held each others' hands. They closed their eyes, and Miss Peregrine told Jacob to close his eyes as well, and he did. Miss Peregrine started to chant, and the others sooned joined in. Millard gasped as he remembered what he and the others were witnessing. "Emma, do you realize what's happening?" Emma shook her head and Millard answered, "Its an Ymbrane Transfer. It only works when an Ymbrane knows she dying, so she chooses a Perculiar child to be her sucessor. Right now Miss Peregrine is transferring not only her ability, but some of her characteristics, too. She's making sure that we can only grieve a certain amount of time. She's making Jacob an Ymbrane". With last part, Emma's mouth dropped.  
Miss Peregrine's body began to glow and Emma saw that Miss Peregrine's hands were starting to tremble. The aruora that was surrounding Miss Peregrine died down, as Jacob's body began to glow as well. After they were done with their chant, they dropped their hands, as well as their heads. Miss Peregrine looked at Jacob and smiled as she remembered all the times he came and rescued her and the others. Jacob looked at her and smiled, and it wasn't for Jacob catching her when she fell, the whole hospital would've heard the thunk of Miss Peregrine's body hitting the tiled floor. Miss Peregrine's breathing became wheezy, before returning to normal, as she looked at Jacob again, then at the Ymbrane council, then to her charges. She looked as the entire household was crying, with Emma who was stoic. But, she could see that, Emma was now grieving in her own way. She looked at Ms. Advocett and said, "Take care of him, of all of them. I love you, Mother". Everyone who was there that day, will always remember those four words, that were directed at the oldest Ymbrane, who was now crying. They all watched as their Headmistress, the strongest Ymbrane they knew, take her last breath and close her eyes, they all knew, that she would never open them again.

The gangs, both young and old, returned home. The younger ones, had ran and slammed the door that belonged to Claire. As the others were in the living room, they heard the door slammed, they closed their eyes as tears were working their way into their eye sockets. Jacob came through the door with Aberaham and they both looked at each and everyone of the kids with utter sadness written clear as day.  
Emma looked at them and asked, "Is she going to have a Proper Burial?" Jacob nodded and said, "Everyone will be there. Including both the Wrights, and the Hollowghasts". The older ones had stood up and looked at Jacob. Enoch, who normally didn't care about the Headmistress, had just witnessed her dying in Jacob's arms. To hear that two of their greatest threats, coming together to Miss Peregrine's funeral, was absurd in his initial opinion. Jacob sensed it and held up his hand, "I know. But all of them loved Miss Peregrine. Barron is what made them realize that they still love the Ymbranes that they saw as their mothers". Olive scoffed, before looking at their newset caretaker and said, "No offense Jacob. But after the funeral, they're still going to hunt us down like common animals". Her voice was rising and the others nodded in agreement. Jacob sighed tiredly, then heard he saw a person, who chose him to be her sucessor, causing him to gasp and go wide eyed. Miss Peregrine looked at him and said,"Just because I am no longer there Physically, doesn't mean I'm not connected to your ability Jacob. Which means you can see me while the others can't. And unfortunatly, Olive is correct. They will go back to hunting them down like common animals". "Miss Peregrine?" The others were confused, and looked at the direction of where Jacob was looking, and saw nothing.  
Emma looked at Jacob again and asked, "Jacob? Can you really see her?" The others suddenly remembered about Jacob's ability and began to crowd him for answers. Jacob looked at them and said, "Miss Peregrine says to give me some space. I'm still getting used to the idea of being the first Male Ymbrane in existance". The others nodded and made some breathing room for their new caretaker. Jacob smiled thankfully, before returning back to Miss Peregrine. Even though, the others can't see the old bird, he knew it was meant to be. Knowing now, that the Hollows and the Wrights don't know about him being an Ymbrane, he suddenly realized that, he also had Miss Peregrine's thoughts. He knew she realized, that she could've helped them, finally understanding why the Wrights were so tired of living in the time loops. Miss Peregrine closed her eyes and nodded sadly. Jacob's breath hitched and asked, "Guys, can Miss Peregrine and I have some time alone? We need to discuss some things". The others nodded and left to go upstairs to their rooms, Abreham leaving as well.  
Once the other children were gone, Jacob faced Miss Peregrine fully and narrowed his eyes at the old bird, "How long?" Miss Peregrine walked around to avoid the furniture and came face to face with the first Male Ymbrane and said, "Only this morning Jacob". Jacob's eyes went back to normal and ducked his head. Miss Peregrine chuckled in understanding, "Oh now Jacob. Head up, you are an Ymbrane now, so there's now longer anytime for that". Jacob lifted his head and flushed in embarrassment. "Now, I want you to go to bed. You need to be bright and early tomorrow. Ms Advocett is coming by around 6:20 to give you the perfect watch". Jacob nodded in understanding and said good night, before turning and going up the stairs. Before he went up any further, he turned around and asked, "Miss Peregrine, is it possible, that not all sucessors can see their old caretakers, like I can?" Miss Peregrine nodded slowly, before looking at him and answered, "It's very possible, Jacob. Not every Perculiar has your ability. You can see me, as well as Hollows, because, not only are you Genetic, but you can also see things that others can't, just like your Grandfather". Jacob nodded then smiled, before going into his room. He stopped once Miss Peregrine called him. He looked down, to see Miss Peregrine pointing to her room, once Jacob realized why she was pointing to her room, he smiled, then that smile faltered. "Are you sure Miss P?" The old bird smiled, then nodded before dissapating for the night.  
Jacob hestitated, before turning the lock on Miss Peregrine's door, quite surprised to see that it was unlocked and went inside. Miss Peregrine's room looked nothing like the other rooms. For one thing, there was a balcony that connects to the room, quite possibly so that Miss Peregrine could fly to any one's help in an instant. The second thing he noticed, was that when he opened the wardrobe, he was surprised to see that it was his clothes, and not Miss Peregrine's. He slipped into his nightclothes and got into Miss Peregrine's bed. Surprising himself even farther, he fell right to sleep.  
He guessed this was his bedroom now. He didn't like it, but just like before, he thought it was meant to be.v


End file.
